


Fanfic Request

by 14081986



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14081986/pseuds/14081986
Summary: A request for a story that I never saw anyone writte about.





	Fanfic Request

Hi.  
I would reaaaally love if somebody wrote a story were Death meets her parents, Father Time and Mother Night.

That's it! That's the request. :-)


End file.
